Current CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) based image sensors suffer from one of two deficiencies depending upon the shutter system used. In rolling shutter systems the pixel sensor cells are exposed at different times. In global shutter systems, the signal strength from the pixel sensor cells can vary. In both cases, less than ideal images are produced. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.